


Murder Monday

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [144]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has a Bad Day, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, or at least a bad morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsmonday, murder and redo.





	Murder Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is not having a good morning.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177954028827) and [on pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/posts/111642).)

“Can we redo today?” Derek asked, his voice rough, and Stiles blinked up at him from where he had just sat down with breakfast.

“Uhm?”

“Today. Monday, _murder_ Monday. I hate it.”

Stiles blinked again. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Derek grumbled. “So. Redo?”

“I-. Yeah, okay. Sure. What do I need to do?”

“Get back in bed, smile at me when I pretend to wake up, and then prevent me from stumbling and banging my toe hard enough to actually break it before hitting my head against the wall.”

Stiles bit his lip. “Okay, I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
